My boys
by 2much4dis
Summary: Naruto is an average every day Freshman at Konoha High and Sasuke is a die hard rock star senior. Both have a group of boys they'd die for till their two worlds meet and lives are changed. SasuNaru mostly. This is a yaoi, lemon explict!
1. die hard rock star

**My boys**

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own nor ever owned Naruto, nor any other character attack prop. But if I did I would make that show so worth watching.

**Chapter 1 **

_Die hard rock star_

I always get stuck doing dumb shit for those fuckers…and I call them my best friends.

I'm fucking stuck here with a sadistic, pale freak…a good looking freak, but a freak nonetheless.

I didn't have much time to mentally curse them out considering the fact that I was blindfolded, and facing the window that I knew mirrored Oscar's room; the same room that all the guys were in, watching like it was the best damn show on TV.

"Hey beautiful, it's for you," Sai said with a nasty, and perverted, little laugh. He put the phone near my ear and I heard Shika's voice: "Jeez Naru, we are so sorry. We'll figure out a way to get you out of this-"

"Enough!" The phone was taken away from my ear and placed elsewhere.

"Dobe, it's time to pay," came the cold, deadly voice of the bastard whose house I had broken into a moment ago…

…the house of the bastard otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha!

_Die hard rock star _

"Wait up, Kiba! We all don't take a jog every morning with our dogs!" I yelled, trying to keep up with my obviously fast friend. "Get back here, dog breath!"

We reached Shikamaru's house in five minutes and banged on the door. As we wait, I take in my surroundings. I've been going to Shika's house every since I was eight, but it STILL creeps me out!!! Not his house, but the neighborhood itself. Everything was made to mirror the object across from it. They even had two mirroring playgrounds. Across from Shika was the house of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the sexiest, coolest, die hard rock star, who was currently sporting the newest Chrysler 300. His black, and polished, window mirrored Oscar's room window.

The poor bastard…

Oscar was Shika's half brother and they were nothing alike. Shikamaru was smart and lazy. Oscar was perverted, sadistic, and horny. Oscar was particularly attracted to Sasuke and enjoyed the sights that one could see from his window. But it was rare that lucky shit like that ever happen. The Uchiha prick always has a different lover every night, and always closes the portal before the action happens. That's why we called Sasuke's window 'the portal', because his room was like a portal to a new dimension. We've been using that name every since we were thirteen.

I was yanked out of my thoughts, literally, when Oscar opened the door and pulled me inside. He dragged me upstairs as Kiba followed close behind. We soon reached a door reading _Ima love machine_. The whole gang was there: Shikamaru, Haku, Rock Lee, and my second best friend in the world, Morris.

But why were we here?

"We're all here because of our idol—" Oscar began.

"Your idol…" Morris corrected, irritated.

Oscar glared angrily at Morris before continuing. "MY idol Sasuke Uchiha is having sex…with his window open!" Oscar exclaimed happily.

We all groaned loudly while Oscar pouted and opened the blinds, revealing the open window of the prick that we have all come to adore. Sasuke's back was facing the portal and he was shirtless. His pale skin rippled with every move of his muscles, his hair was so dark black that it could almost be considered blue, and his pants were hugging his ass. He was tongue kissing someone, hard and deep. They weren't kissing or frenching; they were face fucking.

The other boy moved around him and pulled down his pants. The dude didn't even wear underwear. He turned around and faced us in his glorious nudity. We all were literally fighting to get a better view of the portal; an opportunity like this was too hard to come by. His pubic hair was so perfect…as if he trimmed it or something. It was even and straight and…and…Sai was licking his thighs?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SLUT DOING WITH SASUKE!?!" We all exclaimed, but quickly returned to the show at hand. Sai was currently given our idol head. I was upset with the fact that it was Sai, but it was still a wonderful sight.

Sasuke's head fell back from pleasure; his chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes were closed, and his beautiful, pink tongue popped out barely to wet those sexy, pink lips. Suddenly, the Uchiha prick looked out of his window and stared directly at us. We froze in terror, and in that second, it was as if those sinful eyes were eating me alive. Then the eyes moved away.

We waited all of two minutes before Oscar got up to check. "Ah man, he's closing his portal…" Oscar groaned.

"Good." Morris said, straightening out his pants. We were all obviously sporting erections. That was one hell of a show, and we needed something to get us off our high.

"Hey pussies, let's play truth or dare." Kiba suggested. It wasn't a half bad idea; it did get us unexcited…

"I'll go first" Haku yelled.

"No, this one goes to 'Mr. I locked eyes with the prick', Naruto. How about you take the first one?" Oscar interrupted.

Haku pouted; he seemed to like the perverted dares Kiba and Oscar made for him. "But I want to go first"

"Don't worry, dude. You can suck Morris off later. Just wait for Naruto to finish his dare. Naruto, your dare is to sneak into the idol's house, and steal a pair of his underwear. And I'll know if it's not his, because I am his number one stalker." Oscar challenged.

"You want me to what?" I stuttered. "I C-CAN'T—" Just remembering that look of undeniable lust aimed at me made my heart stop. "Okay," I found myself saying before I could figure out why. "I'll do it."

How do I let my so called friends get me into this kind of shit?

*

This is like 4 months over due…yeah sorry. I never really checked my mail very thoroughly at school. But yeah I'm an idiot do not blame my beta (mickey8071) thanks…sorry for being a burden. And she'll probably drop me and all. But hell ppl my dad just died four months ago!!! So yeah expect it.

Uke-chan.


	2. You want to party hard, pretty boy?

**My boys **

Disclaimer: I don't own nor ever owned Naruto, nor any other character attack prop. But if I did I would make that show so worth watching.

Chapter two

_You want to party hard, pretty boy?_

"_Don't worry dude you can suck Moris of in a second just wait for Naruto to do this dare, ah Naruto your dare is to sneak into the idols house and steal a pair of underwear. And I'll know if it's not him I am his number one stalker." Oscar challenged._

"_You want me to what?" I stuttered "I C-CAN'T-" I started_

_Remembering the way he look that undeniable look of lust aimed at me and that dark look that stops my breath. _

"_Okay," I found myself saying before I could figure out why "I'll do it."_

_How do I let these so called friends get me into this shit?_

I suck out of the house and ran across the street as I reach the other side of the sidewalk I stop to look up through Oscar's portal. They were all surrounding it and staring in awe how did I end up on this side of the dares every time.

Hmm some friend.

I look up to the bastards' portal which is still closed, I notice his older brother isn't home because his all midnight blue Harley isn't parked were it always is. Good this should be a little easier. I hope. The left window on the side of the house is open just like Oscar said, man that guy is creepy, and I climb in.

I'm calm because Moris said should worst come to worst he'd be here in a hurry. And I believe him, Kiba and Moris would take bullets for me and that's why I love them.

As I fell into the house, cause I didn't land I broke something. I held my breath to hope that bastard doesn't come see what it was. When nothing happened I began to move up the seemingly endless stairs. Praying nothing would happen, and then suddenly I heard a moan. And another and another. All of these followed by a loud bang and a deep animalistic growl.

What the hell was I doing maybe its too to late to back out. The worst everyone will do is call me chickenwuss (XD) for like I week.

A loud booming sound erupted through the house, girly giggles followed a deep manly voice. ITACHI!!! I'm screwed I ran into the nearest room and shut the door, it was pitch black in there and I had to feel around for my cell.

_Ring_

_No answere_

_Ring_

_Still no answer_

_Ring_

"Naruto!!! You okay? Man we saw Itachi pull in and we were ganna call you but that just might get you caught." Shikamaru answered.

"I'm fine, don't know were I'm at but it's all good. I have to," I say between feeling on the walls for a light switch "find a light switch." My hand hit a hard tiny knob "Found you."

I turned on the light to find I was in a bathroom a lavish looking bathroom. His room was on the other side of the door. Dammit double sided doors I'm screwed I looked around for a window or a vent. Something, but to my dismay the vent was too small and the windows had bars. Damned prick!

But in my mad search to get the fuck out of there I found…jackpot…navy blue underwear. And the prick is such a prick he had his name sewed in. Uchiha Sasuke.

I grabbed the pair of underwear and was ready to bolt out the door I came from but I heard Itachi's and the company he was currently with walking passed the door.

"Wait I got to use the little girls room" one female said

"There's one behind you." Another female said

I heard her walk up to the door and I prayed to Kami-san let there be hope. And then the bastard in the other room groaned, and it was if time stopped for a second the girl stop and just stood there.

"My little brother seems to have company; come on there's a restroom in my room." Itachi saved the day!!! Kami-sama must like me.

"Who the fuck are you?" came a dark dangerous voice from behind me . It was as if all my luck had just spilled out over the edge, I turned only to make eye contact with the Uchiha for the second time today. Dark, cooled, and deadly.

"Naruto what's wrong?" I had forgotten my cell was till on. The Uchiha looked at the phone and smiled.

"Naruto?" That's an unusual name "well dobe what are you doing in my crib?" The dark man asked

"Who are you talking to?" Sai came behind him and asked. "Oh a Blondie, is he your next appointment? You said you'd only see me today." He pouted

Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach "shut up koi I said I only had you for today. Plus I've never seen him before." He turned his attention back on me.

"Naruto? Naruto you there?" Shika was screaming.

I went with my gut and screamed "send Moris!!! Help me please he's caught me I give! I give! I give!" I tried to run past them but to no avail I was caught and dragged back to the room.

Now I know I'm about to be killed and trampled on but … Wow Uchiha Sasuke room…I had to be dreaming I was picked up bridal style and dropped on the mattress. I'm a virgin so I don't all to well know the smell of sex but you don't have to be experienced to know what that smell is. The smell was like sweat and two different strong colognes. Then the Uchiha walked up to the portal and sat in the chair near it. He was wearing nothing but his black school pants, he didn't even bother buttoning up. Sai was in the same condition.

"Sai go get some torturing devices." He ordered the brunette "You're that little voyeuristic slut in that group across the street that's always stalking me." He said to me.

He picked up the phone and called back Shikamaru. "Hey who is this...Shikamaru huh, look out the window Shikamaru…yeah." Suddenly he pulled open the curtains to the portal. "Hey I think I found something that belongs to you," he turned "Come here dobe." He ordered. His voice was stern and said not to disobedient.

"Ah, yes sir." I scooted of the bed and landed on my feet. I walked over to him slowly I looked out the window and saw every one staring with large 'O's for mouths.

A pair of pale hands slide around me and pulled me to sit in his lap. "Yeah it just found it way into my bathroom." Sasuke teased "You can have him back he finally saw what I was clutching and trying to hide his underwear. "What the fuck pervert you stole my drawers?!?" everyone across from us was fighting to see through the portal.

He leaned into my neck and licked me, then licked circles around the shell of my ear. "You could've just asked," he repositioned himself and I felt something hard push into my thigh. I realized how wrong this may look from someone else's point of view but I was the thief and if I didn't want to get in trouble for breaking and entering.

"Okay I know what you were thinking, but it's not that at all it was just a dare. I don't do this shit out side of dares it 's not me it's…" I was cut off by him yanking me forward and kissing me.

THANK YOU GOD!!! I have been kissed by the idol boy!!! Wahoo!!

It was fun at first, but then he tried to french me and I've that before but he kept forcing the kiss to be deeper and more aggressive. It actually hurt and his tongue felt like it was beating mine up, and my lips felt like they were being chewed off.

"So you wanna party hard pretty boy?" He asked in a low dangerous whisper as Sai came into the room.

"Wait I thought-" I started but was cut off with another painful kiss.

Sai brought out a box and put some of the very weird stuff I had never seen before.

"What's your pleasure?" Sai asked with a malicious smile on his face. "Or would you rather I let Sasuke-sama to choose?"

"Wait what?!?" I yelled.

"What do you want shoved up your ass, dobe?" he asked as he was nipping and licking my neck. "A thick one, a thin one, Sai's dick, or mine?" He growled leaving dark purple marks all up and down my neck.

"Wait what are you doing to him???" Came Morris's voice over the phone.

"Well give him back so long as you stay over there and he participates." Sai teased.

"He' a VIRGIN!!! Don't you touch him!!!" Moris screamed.

"Okay pretty boy were Shikamaru I rather talk to him then you-" Sasuke started

"Leave him the fuck alone!!!" Morsi was on fire.

"I'm assuming you're the one in the red tight shirt, you're actually kind of cute do you wanna come over and play?" Sasuke teased.

"…don't touch him till I get there." Morris's serious voice came on.

"whatever …"He didn't hang up though he began whispering things through the phone and sai started putting things on me straps and buckles and with every item that was put on my clothes was taking off.

"Since you're a virgin me and Sai will spare you our dicks but ill finger fuck you instead." That prick said

"Oi teme I don't think this is a fitting punishment. Maybe we can compromise." I try to bargain maybe just maybe if I can stall time for Moris to get here I'd be safe.

"No no no dobe this is all part of the game Sai goes down on you and you o down on me or I could call the cops and tell them a pretty blonde thing just broke into my house. You'd have a criminal record for doing crazy stuff that your boys put you up too." Sasuke said

Sai striped off the last of my clothing and I was bare and nude in front of the man I idolized. My cock was erect and sort of felt embarrassed like this.

He picked me up my legs wrapped around his waist and sat me on the bed. I was blindfolded and laid out flat on his bed.

I didn't have much time to mentally curse them out being that I was blindfolded and turned around to the window I knew mirrored Oscars room. The same room the guys were in watching like it was the best damn show on TV.

"Hey beautiful it's for you…" Sai's said with a nasty and perverted little laugh. He put the phone near my ear and I hear Shika's voice "Naruto don't worry well have you out of there in a minute…okay, but he said you'll have to do some things…jeez Naru we are so sorry well figure a way to get you out of this…" Shikamaru actually sounded worried for once it actually calmed me down.

"Enough!" the phone was taken from me and handed to Sai, or at least that's what things sounded like. "Dobe time to pay…" came the cold deadly voice of the older male. The demon that was about to do what only god knows what to me. The bastard who's house I broke into not more than a moment ago, other wise known as Uchiha Sasuke!

They were going to violate me…and I have to let him.

How do I get myself into these things???

* * *

Okay I sorta forgot how to spell some things so this is my correction for that it's kankoru that hooks up with Kiba sorry and I spelled konohah like konaha which is wrong...damn forgive me. oh and this chhapter would have been extremely long if i tried to do every thing i needed. So next chapter is for the lemon enjoy.

2much4dis: i did well don't you think.

Sasuke: Why i'm i such a sadistic freak?

2much4dis: You better be greatful you topping him and it's not the other way around. So i'll make you whatever i damn well plz.!!!

Sasuke: Hmm whatever...koi let get ready for scene 3

Naruto: why i'm i pulled into this?

Sasuke: dobe

2much4dis: DOBE!!!


	3. let's play a game bad boy

"**My boys"**

Warning: there's a lot of yaoi, and smut and lemon do not read if you don't want to fucking see two guys together!!! And there's some swearing…

Disclaimer: I don't own nor ever owned Naruto, nor any other character attack prop. But if I did I would make that show so worth watching.

Chapter 3

_Let's play a game bad boy…_

This is some major shit!!!

Crap like this only happens to me…for some fucked up reason. Who would have known that the idol boy was such an ass. Oh well…

Ding dong

Oh yes saved by the bell!!!

"Sai go see if it for me or Itachi." Sasuke ordered.

Ding dong

"Don't worry teme it's Moris. He ran over there. Don't go back on your word, whatever you do to Na-chan you do to Moris, got it?" Shika said over the phone.

"I make the rules lover boy, nut if he's as cute as he looks from afar then sure why the hell not? But like I said I make the rules." Sasuke said with a little snicker.

"You. Got. Company." Sai came in laughing a annoyed Moris following behind him.

"Naruto lets go." Moris ordered.

"Chill bad boy lets play a game…don't worry Rissy you'll like it." Sai said as he stripped Moris of his shirt and undid his pants.

Moris looked at me and we looked out the portal…boy is it so different when your looking out from the other side…wait that's one of my favorite songs. But as the gang gather around the portal to watch what _Games _they'd play, Sasuke and Sai used sign language to talk around us.

"Get it over with already!" Moris has never been to patient. Why would he be now?

Sai strolled over to him and kissed him while I'm preoccupied in trying to see though a blindfold. Sasuke continues that kiss that I am so inexperienced at, and his hands…

Those Damned hands…Evil teme hands…

He's touching all over me and I let him I realize I her Kiba's bark of laughter… the damn phone is still on. And they're watching like eagles.

He lifts me up abit "Beg" and a kiss to my neck "beg for me to take off the blindfold," he likes a line from my neck to my chin. "So you can see the person given you all this pleasure." He husked.

I don't think I'd be able to refrain from a premature ejaculation if I actually see those lust filled eyes. I'm a virgin losers! But I bit my lip, determined to deny him what he wants. I won't moan, I won't beg I didn't ask for this.

I can actually hear Haku complaining that Moris was getting head from Sai; damn I didn't even hear anything. The blindfold comes off and I find Uchiha is naked and I am too. I didn't want it to be taken like this.

"Chill dobe I said it's just finger fucking I won't hurt you. You'll like it." He said between kisses.

"I …just…want…to…get it…over with." I gasped between kisses. "You better not leave marks bastard, my mom will kill me." I warned. (Cause my mom really will)

He began grinding his erection in my butt crack, this was very uncomfortable. "You know dobe like this, all panting and stuff you're actually the hottest thing I've ever seen." He said as he went low on me I gasped as he swallowed me whole.

_I don't know if it's because he complemented me or my first blowjob by someone that wasn't my group. I could've come right there but I ain't going down like that. _

A wet finger slid down my ass crack and is circling around my hole, I gasp and buck and cry out his name when the lone digit slides in. This is something new, welcomed, and weird.

"S-Sai d-d-damn ugh…more." Morris's voice brought me out of my temporary wantonness damn were was I? I hear an 'agh' and I know he has come.

"See the first part wasn't so bad hotty, the seconds just as good…" Sai said to Moris.

My attention is jerked backed to the guy given me the blow job, he starts sucking hard and the quick spasms of his throat are driving me insane.

He was clearly a professional at what he was doing. He had to have had several people's worth of experience. The finger inside me hit something inside that made lights go out behind me eyes. I was literally pushing down on the invading digit. He was laughing and though it was muffled by the cock inhabiting his mouth I could practically feel them.

When a second finger entered it wasn't any resistant it was actually welcomed I heard a…

"Oh gods Sai more…" a quick glance at Morris said that they were full out doing it. Morris had one leg over his shoulder and another wrapped around his thigh. "More, please Oh…Gods!" Tears were rolling down his face and he was drooling. It actually looked fun.

Sasuke looked up and looked back at them "sure you don't wanna change your mind and go through with it I'll be gentle and I'll make you feel out of this world."

"No means No pervert!" I yell in frustration.

"Shoot your self. Would've been an experience." He went back to sucking me off while fingering me.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
_

_C__ome let me make up for the things you lack_

Sai would you get that for me?" Sake asked he hadn't stopped his ministration on me and Sai wasn't about to stop his on Morris he easily picked Morris up and the change in position made him cry 'fuck'

"Hello? Yeah, it's Sai uh okay" He still had Morris hopping on his dick with every word. He was trying to be quite but apparently Morris is a moaner in the sac.

Soon we were both panting and ready to explode. Sai said as he stilled Morris's movement. Much to Morris's mortification and against his will he kept trying to get some movement and some friction. He was groaning and making pissed off noises.

"Oh Okay Sasuke its your mom…she wants to know what all the noise is." He looked at Morris with a smirk.

"Tell her I'm fucking, and I'll call her back later." He said as he went back to work on my cock.

"He's fucking someone, yes, it's a boy yeah he'll call you back. Bye." Sai hung the phone up and threw it across the room.

Then Sai gave a sharp yelp. Morris bit him.

"Finish what you started asswipe." Morris growled.

"Yeah yeah pretty boy. You're lucky you're so cute." Sai snickered.

Morris was either fed up or just getting into things too much because started jerking himself while jumping on Sai's cock.

"Looks like we need some fun of our own, since you did ruin my afternoon and I haven't got off a second time I think we should put your mouth to good use." Sasuke said as he kicked a leg over my face and I was faced with a red dripping huge cock. I swallowed but I licked it any way sucking dick was on some ground I knew, so my turn to astonish him.

I licked all the way to the root and came back taking every inch of it in he moaned around me, we began a competition with Sai, Morris, Sasuke and me, trying to see who'd get off first it was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced. I was, of course, the first to lose it. And as Sasuke swallowed my fluids, Morris went next, then Sai with a growl, then Sasuke the great fucking Uchiha with a big jerk of his hips. The taste was new but I swallowed and thanked Kami that it was over.

We all laid there catching our breath till Sasuke spoke up "Well…we really got to do this again…"he snickered.

* * *

"Guess the mother fucking what?" Kiba said as he came up behind me.

"What?" I say sort of bored with it.

"Sasuke-kun invited _us _to his black party, and he said better make sure you cum."

"Wait were do you see Sasuke, were freshman? And why do I have to go? And I don't end anything black without orange swirls." I say as I close the door to the locker.

"Hey I got my connections, so you going?" Kiba barked.

"Hey cutie's, what's good?" Sasuke's voice came from nowhere.

Ahhh!!!

"Get real teme I ain't going to that party of yours by the way I got my own crap to worry about…I think I'll be busy that day."

"Liar," He said smoothly leaning against the car "Kiba told me you were suppose to go out but since he's coming to my party you are free too." When I looked at kiba he just smiled and shrugged.

Bastard…

"b-but I-" I stammer but he moved so close and to personal

"By the way my boys want to meet yours… meet me at the top of the school with your gang. And if you need something black to wear I'll take you shopping this Tuesday dobe." Sasuke said in a smug way.

* * *

OMG why am I doing this?

I sighed as the gang and I walked up the stairs to the top of the school and by the gang I meant: Kiba, Haku, Morris, Oscar, Lee, Shika, and I. damn why was I going up there again.

We reached there and it was, well…

"Hey, that them?" I cold boring voice rang out.

"Yeah that's them. See just like I told you one for each of us." That was Sai so clearly.

"I think the one with the long hairs kind of cute."

"No way, the one with one with the brunette spikes is."

"I like the one with the nice ass."

"They all have nice ass's baka."

"Well then the cherry blonde one"

"I like the quiet one, he's cute."

"How about that blonde?" I hear a bunch of cheering like we were strippers or something.

"Get real that's Sasuke's he pretty much wrote his name on the kid." Sai chanted.

Bitch

"lets go you guys…I don't think its safe for us to be up here all alone…with these guys." I suggested.

"Don't go," A guy with light blue hair said he came close enough to take hold of Shikamaru's hand. "We just wanna talk."

"Among other things," This boy with red hair as dark as blood and a tattoo on his fore head was beside lee and in his face in seconds.

Oh boy I just threw my Best friends into the lions den…this was like I walk in trap…

_Walk in, we'll rape you._

I noticed several of the other guys making googol eyes and some even touching them. I was so pissed but more scared then any thing. My boys were in fear and getting raped or molested wasn't part of the deal where's that Uchiha son of a bitch when you need him?

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to the man behind us and behold Uchiha Sasuke holding two bags of takeout.

"I can't even get any lunch with out you morons taking things out of proportion! Sai what the fuck man I told you to watch out for them." Sasuke snarled at them most of them groaned but recognizing the superior strength backed off anyway.

Oh thank you Kami-san!!!

"Hey, dobe, can't you do anything right, you brought a bunch of fresh virgin preteens to some cherry poppin, flesh hungry, horny, party hard, die hard rock star boys?" Sasuke teased as he put the bags down by his friends and strolled over to me effortlessly.

"We aren't preteens." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He extended a hand to touch me "You know I missed you dobe." He cooed. The hand was soon knocked down a before I realized it I slapped him.

"Don't touch me!!! Were leaving now and don't expect us to be at that party either." As I turn my back long pale limbs wrap around my waist and pull me back to a strong broad chest.

"Were you going rock star? I thought you wanted to party hard pretty boy? Come on Naruto a little forced love is fun every now and then," He gave a long searing suck to my neck, leaving more deep purple bruises "Play with us Naruto, your friends were having fun." Sasuke whispered into my ear before he gave the shell of my ear a long loving lick.

I swallowed hard not able to really fight any advantage he had over me. Dammit I not only got myself fucked over but my boys…

I could see his friends looking at mine with a kind of primal need, creepy, and lustful. Half of them were already making their way back there and groping them.

Haku had his mouth devoured as the long haired guy he was with, Neji, I think that's his name, messaged his crotch. Shika was avoiding any lip contact but his zipper was down and he was getting a hand job from that freaky guy from earlier. Lee was fighting for his dear virgin life as he was groped and kissed harshly by Gaara. Kiba and konkaru were plastered to each other Kiba wasn't fighting as much as he should have, well actually not at all. So wasn't Oscar horny bastard!!! Morris was running in circles away from Sai and I…

I was still in this embrace by idol boy. His hand was circling my stomach he was muttering nonsense to me, dirty nonsense my I add. And he dipped his hands in my pants and took hold of me.

"Huh-ha-uh…" I stuttered

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke said with another lick.

"Let them go I'll do anything please just not them." I pleaded I was thoroughly disgusted at begging but I'd do anything for my partners.

"Any thing dobe?" he asked amused

I swallowed "Anything…"

"You are aware of what you're offering to all my boys right?" he asked a bit too concerned.

"Yeah I do."

He took a long sigh before pulling his hands out and slapping me "Dobe, you're such a baka at times!!! You'd really give up your virginity to us…that's gross and disturbing. And at this point I don't think it safe for you to even be the leader of a group. None the less one with guys such as this…"

Leader?

* * *

So I got back from softball tired as I was and wrote this hope you enjoyed and if you didn't I don't care. Now I gots home work. Huh but I like how this story is going so far Sasuke and Naruto are so hot and so is my Gaara and lee!!!

Gaalee for ever…Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! Well the black party is next chapter and so is Naruto and Sasuke's shopping scene plus the big deal…any way with out spilling to much that's all. You'll like it I swear, so review it or I won't write another chapter!!!

Review this review it now!!!

Sighed _**2much4dis**_


	4. A deal for our boys

"**My boys"**

Warning: there's a lot of yaoi, and smut and lemon do not read if you don't want to fucking see two guys together!!! And there's some swearing…

Disclaimer: I don't own nor ever owned Naruto, nor any other character, attack, prop, ECT. But if I did I would make that show so worth watching.

Chapter 4

_A deal for our boys…_

Leader?

I wasn't the leader,

"Wait I'm not…"

"Look you guys obviously aren't able to take care of your selves."

He walked away from me, and kissed Sai on the forehead. "Hey stop every one." He ordered and with heavy sighs again but reluctantly left them be.

"So dobe if you actually do go to that party you'll be raped. It's nothing but seniors going to be there and with an ass like that. And an innocent look such as yours, what would you expect. You'll be in danger, unless…" he went low as if in thought.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, you better not be thinking lecherous." I moved back to avoid his touch.

"Unless we make a deal, you and your boys will be me and my boys…boyfriends." he asked with a smirk

"Hell no!!! You lecherous perv's aren't-"

"It wasn't negotiable. You and your friends are mine; you want to make you life easier. Than for the rest of my high school year or till I bore myself of you or my friends of your friends." He said smugly.

"You bastard…" I muttered.

"What you don't like me anymore, lets get serious you need to grow in status and I need a cute new piece of ass to show off with. That way we all win." He put his hand to his hips and laughed.

"What do you all say?"

I had to think of this, Kiba seemed pretty intent on getting to the top of the food chain, but these guys were something else. Maybe we didn't need them to get there, but still it would take a possible of two weeks for us to get there with them…

"we need to talk," was all I said and all of us ran towards a clear corner. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"Naruto are you insane?!? These guys have nothing but sex on the brains. We would be their endless vent for their lecherous youthful needs!!!" Lee argued.

"Are you serious? First of all, lee nothing you said made any sense to me and what's the problem with wanting more sex? We want it all the damn time and their grown ass men they want us and find us attractive and we should respect that." He growled in argument.

"I agree with Lee, well just be a booty calls. These guys are rock star boys they can do better if they wanted and if they do really want us then it's just as Lee said…to vent out their lecherous youthful spirits." Haku said as he grabbed hold of lee's arm.

"Well I agree with Kiba, not only will this get us closer to idol boy but well have a way to climb the ladder in popularity…plus these guys are legends to both guy and girls for mind blowing sex…" Oscar snickered.

"Is every thing SEX with you? I don't want some guy riding me every opportunity. It's a bad idea, popularity will come are way if we stick to the original plan." Lee said shaking his head.

Haku agreed, Shika shrugged, and I agreed as well.

"Hell no, those mother-fuckers can suck my cock and choke on it too…I'm nobodies boyfriend…I thought we agreed to stay single till next year? So we just ganna forget about that problem?" Morris yelled.

"I'll suck your cock, and choke on your cum…" Sai yelled from behind us.

We realized they had been listening way too hard in are conversation. Gaara the red head, was blank looking, Neji was still looking at Haku like a piece of meat, Suigetsu was licking his lips at a very frightened Shikamaru, Kankuro was exchanging devilish gins with Kiba, Oscar was giving his best sexy grin to Shino, Morris was frowning intensely and Sasuke was staring bluntly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"We unanimously agree upon…No thanks but well pass." I said with a grin and a peace sign.

"Wasn't optional, dobe." Sasuke said as he stalked toward me. We ran toward the exit Sai grabbed Morris by the collar, and lee, the fastest of us all, was the first to reach the door but the second to get caught. Cause Gaara came out of nowhere and jump him. This was bad, this was really bad, what had I done bringing us up here???

We were all back in the same predicament and I thought it was over (My Virgin Life) and I was about to cry as the Uchiha jumped me.

He pulled my legs apart with a sadistic smirk and lean down to do some licking and kissing to my throat.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?" An all too familiar and welcomed voice rang.

We all look up to see Hatake Kakashi standing there frowning at the guy on top of me. or as I knew him, dad, was not happy to see a guy, none the least a badass senior on top of me.

"You better have a good excuse for this Uchiha. That's my son you're semi-rapping." Kakashi said as the anger redden in his face.

Idol boy smiled and got half way off me, some guts that mother-fuckers got. The principal and my daddy just got you and you don't even try to deny it.

"he asked me too." Was all he said?

*

"DETENTION?!? But it wasn't my fault I had too because… because…damn him, stupid Uchiha." I yell in the car ride home.

Kakashi drove and spoke to me at the same time "You are in major trouble, but I'm afraid unless you tell me why you were up there and whose fault it was exactly I can do nothing but punish your boys, and you." He turned to me and through the mask he wore smiled.

"I'm telling Iruka," I said in a mutter.

"And you all don't have detention the same day I know the kind of shit you all practice and I don't approve. O gave it to ya'll on different days, two at a time." He said as we pulled in.

*

That night as I rushed to my room(Because Kakashi and Iruka were going to do it) and to get on the phone I saw…you guessed it Idol boy on my window.

I opened it and he leans in and kissed me before speaking "Hey dobe were going to my house. now. "

"Hell no go away. We got the heat for you lame asses." I said with no real fire behind it.

"You want I tell your dad how you break and enter the man you stalk house?" He teased.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, "So why am I going to your house again?" I ask sheepishly.

"AHHHH!!!"

He looked at me and smirked.

"Omigawd!!! RIGHT THERE KAKASHI, HAVE MERCY!!!"

I tried to ignore them but they just got louder. Damn mist of passion.

"KAKASHIIIII!!!! YES, YES, I LOVE YOU!!!"

"My dads are doing it…" I explained a little embarrassed. He just climbed in and picked me up bridal style and walked to the window and stopped.

"Don't you do it…stop it…don't teme" I complained

He dropped me and I fell into a bunch of bags, he fell next to me and we headed to his car after much complaining from me.

When we arrived I went into the semi familiar house and up to the Uchiha's room, he came up a few moment later with two drinks and a banana. He sat by me and handed me the drink and the banana.

"I don't want a banana," I say as I except the drink "You eat it."

"Fine," with that he peeled the banana and pushed it into his mouth till it hit the back of his throat were he straightened his neck and push it the rest of the way down. I stared shocked; he did that shit on purpose.

"you are so perverted…" I laughed as I hit his arm.

We just played and sat there and just joked.

_Disturbia_

_It's the darkest hour_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't use to what you like _

_Disturbiaaa _

"Hello? Yo Sai, no," He paused and looked at me, "He's here, too bad. Really?" he took the phone off his ear I'll be back soon I need to talk to him privately.

Privately?

"Sure…" I said with a fake grin

Could this be about him earning my trust? Could that have all been a lie? I needed to know, so I snuck after him. He went into one of the many doors in the hallway; I went into the prettiest one and first try I struck out or not?

This room, this room is…Itachi Uchiha's room.

It smelled like him all over, yes.

Before I could catch myself I found myself going through things, and oh gods it was ugh great… this was my every dream. Itachi went to our high school four years ago and his name still floated around like Sasuke's.

"Can I help you blondie?" I turned around and see a naked dripping wet beautifully sculpted tall brunette.

His hair was long and wet and shiny, Sasuke? No Itachi!!!

"Itachi Uchiha," was all I said.


	5. The great uchiha's

"**My boys"**

Warning: there's a lot of yaoi, and smut and lemon do not read if you don't want to fucking see two guys together!!! And there's some swearing…

Disclaimer: I don't own nor ever owned Naruto, nor any other character, attack, prop, ECT. But if I did I would make that show so worth watching.

Chapter 5

_The Great Uchiha's_

"Itachi Uchiha…" Was all I managed to say.

He smirked and took his shirt from my hand, I still just stood there. He looked up at me after throwing the shirt over his shoulders. "You must be Naruto, well since you already know me, I see no need to introduce myself formally. Unfortunately this isn't Otouto room, it's mine." He said so calm and collected.

Those eye's like they see right through me, and speak to my very soul, they were so bright brown that they border lined red.

"I'm so…sorry," I turn to leave "I'll be going now."

A hand caught mine and pulled me back "I didn't say you had to leave it's just, you couldn't wait till I got home before had to go through my stuff? Otouto always finds an interesting one." He pulled me back to him and I couldn't even protest it.

I fell on top of him too hard because he fell on the bed and laughed. OMG his laughs were like angels singing on a sunny day…I think I was melting he flipped us so that I was under him and he was straddling me. This was quickly becoming a bad situation. But strangely I couldn't fight it as I stared into those eyes.

He was a cool angelic form of the smaller Uchiha, and he didn't get on you as much as the other Uchiha did.

He leaned forward and started kissing down my neck he found my hot spot that the other Uchiha had marked dark purple(bastard I said not to leave marks.) and bit down very lightly there.

"Ahhh Itachi-"

"Shh your much too loud little one, you don't want to get caught, do you?"

"No but it-"

"So let's try and be a little bit quieter, okay?"

as he went back to his earlier ministration, I closed my eyes and bit my lip at an attempt to quiet my self. I could have sworn tat someone came in, that someone just stood there for awhile. But I could almost feel the danger and the anger coming off that person as afraid as I was I forced my eyes open. There angry as hell, stood the younger Uchiha, Sasuke…

"S-Sasuke…" I moaned.

Itachi stopped and looked at me "that's not quit right, its Itachi…" he joked till he realized I was serious he turned around just as serious as Sasuke and stared.

They both gave each other the famous Uchiha death glare and since it didn't work on either they just gave into talking.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked a bit too harshly

"I could ask you the same, what are you doing in my room?" Itachi asked.

"I heard** MY **dobe's moans coming from **YOUR** room. So I decided to investigate. You just can't keep your hands off-" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"He was in my room, Otouto." Itachi said with a swish of hair to his side.

Then the ominous attention went to me, it was actually pretty scary. "Dobe what were you doing in here?"

My damned curiosity is going to be the death of me. "Oh I was…well I…I'm sorry." I was in some deep shit.

"You in some deep shit, dobe. If I don't kill Itachi first then it'll be you." Sasuke growled.

"be wise otouto or you'll lose your dear blondie." Itachi teased as he finally helped me up.

"let go koi I don't like the atmosphere around here…" He gave his brother one more look before he went to me pulled me up and left.

"Get in the car dobe I'm taking you home" he said as he slide across the top to the drivers side and unlocked yhe door. I complied and as soon as we were out of the drive way he shot out down the street so fast, I thought we were going to crash he stayed quiet as he drove. With every corner we turned we swayed to the side.

"Dobe you ae to stay away from Itachi as well as any of his friends, you understand?" he said as we speed up a little more.

"y-yeah but why?" I questioned

"You are not to question me about him, he's bad news. Trust me all he ever wants is every thing I want and once he's got it he discards it like trash, Stay Away From Him!!!" he emphasized the last words harshly.

I swallowed hard "I will just can we...slow…down…a little?" I grabbed hold of his hand and he speed up.

We missed my house by two streets so I had no idea were we're heading. We finally came to a complete stop at about seven meters from the edge of a cliff.

"Stay AWAY from Itachi you got that!?!" he said again.

I was shaking in fear but I nodded none the less…what the hell had I gotten myself into?

*

The next day wasn't here fast enough I was happy to be with my boys we were in the A wing restrooms which was other wise known as the freshmen bathrooms was were we choose to hang while Morris made himself some quick cash doing well…

…blowjobs…

Me and Kiba sat by the sinks Kiba was going on and on about his and Kankuro's love life. While in the stalls Morris did his "duties".

"Ah yes just like that…your good." The guy in the stall was yelling his encouragement to Morris, as Morris finished him off, "Damn!!!"

You heard a swallowing noise and that was that, the guy came out and paid Shika and left.

That was a junior but he often got freshman and sophomores, ever since he denied being Sai's boyfriend we'd been seeing more juniors and seniors. It wasn't anything bad I guess so long as they paid. But still our little job thing had been spreading pretty quickly, boy was I glad it wasn't my turn today.

"I don't feel to into all this any more, especially with that troublesome Uchiha and his perverted lackeys lurking around. We should probably stop." Shikamaru said as he counted the money. Kiba was petting akimaru and he shook his head in disagreement.

"You just want to stop cause tomorrow's your day and you don't want to suck off a bunch of strangers." Kiba teased.

"And, so, after me is you and don't think just because your not single you get out of this." Shika retorted.

"No way I got a man if ya'll were smart you'd have one too."

Kiba barked back.

The stall door opened again and Morris came out at least he tip he had a few extra dollars in his hand and he looked at Kiba and smiled. With out warning dipped down and kissed Kiba, a deep passionate one.

"Before you go off falling in love with some other weirdo's remember the people who you really love…us…" Morris said with a peak on the lips.

"Well, well the rumors are true. Don't you kids find it degrading to suck cock in ninth grade bathroom? Well since your doing it I have to try"

Sai!!!???!!!

"No." Morris said with a straight face.

"come on you sucked that fat guy's dick but you won't even touch mine?" Sai teased. He knew he'd won this.

"Yeah you won't tend to our costumers needs Morris?" Kiba teased.

Morris gave him his famous shut the fuck up glare and it went quiet.

"Besides his cock probably taste better." Sasuke said as he walked in with an evil smirk.

"Get out." Was all Morris said when he saw the fright in my eyes, he could read me better then Kiba sometimes.

"What but we are paying costumers, and you can't refuse us if we pay extra."

"That would make us your whore and I'm nobodies whore." Morris warned as he put his hand to his hips. Sai whistled and Sasuke just smirked. "Unless," he said with a smirk of his own "You pay two thousand for each person."

Whoa, steep prices…

Sai looked at Sasuke as if wanting approval and Sasuke gave a slight nod and Sai turned back smiling. "Deal that's four thousand grand in total. One from you, you, you, and the blonde." he said with a malicious smile.

"Wait no I meant-" Morris started

"I already agreed so why aren't you kneeling before me with your mouth wrapped around my cock?" Sai said to serious to be him.

"Hey you guys we you want blowjobs?" Sasuke asked and instantly two other boys came in, it was Kankuro and suigetsu.

We all just stood there stompt they were waiting for the promised over priced blowjobs.

"How do we even know you have four thousand bucks?" I asked as I stood in front of Shikamaru.

"Cause you do," Sasuke retorted as he dropped it on the table in cash. "On your knee's dobe." He pointed to the ground in front of him; he as well as all his friends were sporting erections. Boy am I happy Haku and lee ain't here to see how this will play out.

Kiba moved first and was in front of that puppet loving freak Kankuro before anyone could protest. He unbuttoned his pants and went to work. Shika was next but with a sigh and a troublesome senpai's he went to work Suigetsu as well. Morris snorted but he swallowed his pride and reluctantly went to his knees in front of an all too proud Sai.

That left everyone in this bathroom moaning and groaning except (Gulp) Sasuke Uchiha

I looked at him and he was still smirking there wasn't that sense of anger or danger that was there yesterday night and fro that I was grateful but I was still scared silly of him.

He did what I was afraid to and crossed the way to me; he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed down so I was kneeling. I was confronted with that substantial organ in between his legs again. It wouldn't be the first time I sucked him off, just after seeing a very scary side of him I'm grateful I didn't meet the first time, I don't think I could go back to before.

He sighed in frustration and undid his own pants, he forced his dick into my mouth and ordered a 'suck baka'

I did and soon his moans joined his buddy's moans as me and my boys tried to suck them off.

Kankuro was kneading the back of Kiba's neck as he whispered encouragement to his newly found lover. Suigetsu was forcing Shika's head to bob the way he wanted it: in slow deep movement that delayed his orgasm.

Morris was swallowing all he could with out deep throating and fisting the base the same thing I was doing. Precum started slipping down the side of my mouth and I was breathing harshly through my nose. I kept my eyes trained on him, I had to squint them to see his face though, and put my other hand on the floor to help keep me balanced.

"Damn, fuck, suck, harder, yeah, damned your good, Rissy" Sai prodded.

"AHHH, suck, harder!!!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"So close, baby, more please!!!" Kankuro forced his hips forward and his cock farther down Kiba's throat. "Ahh there!!!"

"Damn…dobe…more." With that sucked harder moving my hand faster and thick white precum gushed out it was all hard to swallow.

I could see Morris closed his eyes to concentrate on bringing Sai off in the least amount of time. He was fondling his balls too, damn Rissy was a pro. Sai peaked first and with a sharp yank to Morris's hair came down his throat and on his face.

Sasuke was second, thick come splashed down my throat and down my chin. I struggled to swallow and he used the tip of his softening prick to smear the left over's on my face over my lips.

Sadistic fucking bastard…

He smiled once he managed to cover my lips in his essence. "Lick it up, dobe." He ordered, boy was this mother fucker lucky he was paying ten times more then usual price but I licked it up the left over's on his prick on my chin I even licked his fingers clean.

A few more minutes and Kankuro came along with Suigetsu and they were all getting dressed. Morris Shikamaru, Kiba, and I were all sucking on mints to get that unwelcome taste out or mouths; well at least we were Kiba just wanted a mint.

Kiba smiled and kissed Kankuro, Sai tried to get a kiss, but Morris wasn't taking any shit. With grunts Shikamaru counted the money.

"You guys gave us 4,000 extra dollars" he said with surprise.

"No we didn't, that's for our friends. They had some fun with Gaara and Neji. So were paying for there services too. We'll have to do this again so keep your client list clear."

"Though they'll have to," Sai snickered. None of us really got that but they did. Shika shook his head as the mint made a 'pop' noise. "Were going outta business and you three guys are our lucky last costumers, congrates…"

They all seemed to frown, and 'tsk' at that comment. "But you would have been billionaires by the end of the month if you stayed in business, seems like well have to figure out a new why to get you guys around our cocks." Suigetsu snickered.

"We'll figure something out, Sui. Trust me. Besides that you should find out how your friends Kohaku and Rock Lee are; being that it Neji and Gaara they probably can't walk already." Sasuke snickered.

Oh crap…

We rushed out we always stuck together…

The prettiest pink haired girl walked passed me and straight to the Uchiha, I didn't bother to even look back. Damn rock star freaks…please be okay guys.

*

As we reach the detention room we here two people leaving Neji and Gaara

walk out looking sated and satisfied. Neji smirked as he passed us, and Gaara just stared squinted eyed.

"Hey dobe." Neji said and Gaara just grunted.

I looked at them then ran passed them into the detention room. "Haku, lee, you alright?" I ask as I run in.

I'm stopped by the picture I see. Lee is laid back on the desk and his legs are spread apart as far as they go. Being that that's lee it's far. There sticking up in the air and his hair is ruffled, he's pant-less, and his shirt was split down the middle. He had love bites all over his chest and he was in a daze…

Haku was upside down in a chair and pant-less as well, he had on a smile and was dazed as well. His hair was ruffled and his face still slightly blushed. His arms are flopped out anywhere on the chair. He's breathing hard and neither of them seems to even notice us.

"Ah, Haku? Lee? What happened?" It's fairly obvious what just transpired. Dammit they were all perverts, even the quiet weird ones.

"Naruto…I think we need to rethink our idea of getting to the top of the food chain…severely."

"What do you mean lee?" I ask as I come in and close the door.

Lee jumps up and on his feet, he turns to me and put the thumbs up again "I think that with those guys it's not that bad to be one together. I mean Naruto, that I am no longer against the idea of dating the rock star senior bad asses." He cooed, as he walked to his clothes. He was limping and flinching with every step.

Kohaku was all good, he put his clothes on swift and with out a sound. He was next to me and with those damn puppy dog eyes on.

"Please, please, please Naruto? They just want to be our friends, and Neji has such pretty hair and a pretty face I must have him…I mean we have to except their offer."

Why suddenly am I the leader I always thought of Shika, or Oscar, or Morris as a leader.

"umm…" I was surrounded by stupid reasons.

As I walk out to a group of people awaiting my decision I frown, I said it once I'll say it again.

How do I get myself into these things?

"We are going to except the offer of the rock star boys, and were going to that black party. Just deal with it for now and well tell Oscar tomorrow. that's my decision as leader."

Morris and Shika stare mad at me "Who made you leader?" Morris yells.

Sasuke was sitting in front of school, were every one could see him. Such an idol boy.

The gang and I lead by Morris walk straight through the crowd to idol boy and his gang of perverts.

"Hey who are they?"

"Beats me, looks like a bunch of freshmen."

"That blonde ones kind of cute."

"Yeah they all are."

"What do you think they want?"

"Looks like its Sasuke their after."

"Who would mess with the 'die hard rock star boys'?"

"A dead man"

When we reach him Morris falls right into the character I told him to be yesterday, and kissed Sai. Sai stared surprised for a moment before kissing back harder then necessary.

"Dobe wtf?" Sasuke asked from his sitting position.

"I walked up to him and intending to kiss his cheek kissed his mouth, the bastard moved and made the kiss a face fuck soon enough. Everyone else did likewise and that's how I became a bad boy boyfriend to idol Sasuke Uchiha, the leader and first member of the die hard rock stars.

What's next???

How do I get myself into these things???

* * *

Gomensai gomensai, seriosly....i posted this wrong and its been like two months so i have an apoligy posted...also the correct chapter of this story...

plz...dnt sue me...Embarrassments enough...huh....till nxt time {throws up the peace sign}

{Bows to fans crying} I am so SORRY!!! thats wat that means by the way.


	6. the begining is always hard

"**My boys"**

Disclaimer: I don't own and well you know wasn't paid so suck it!!!

Warning this is Yaoi not that hard core but it will get there so kiss it. Okay.

Chapter 6

_The beginning is always hard,_

How do I always get myself into these things?

I ask you why. Why do I always do dumb stuff

"So the plan is simple we do as were all planned, act like a major playboys boyfriend and we dump them when things get too high for us." I said to the gang as we enjoyed ice cream on the top floor of the school complex.

"So you would like us to act like whores?" Morris said, of all of us Morris was most against it. He frowned and made rude comments about everything.

"No I mean lets be well rock star boys…"I tried to explain.

Lee looked around unsure "you would like us to act like THEM???" he questioned.

"Uh yeah to get where were going we got to do some stuff we won't be too proud of." I state.

Shika was sleeping or at least it looked like it and he got up and looked at me surprising us all, "I don't like Suigetsu, I don't like him one bit. He is constantly staring at me and touching me and telling me what he wants to do to me. I can't be around him for more then two seconds before he gets hard and starts groping me, and I don't like him when he's quiet." He moved to us and picked up his ice cream, "Uh man vanilla, huh, this one time I was in the library and I think he followed me there but he was there doing nothing but following me around in the isles and trying to get four words outta me. When I refused he started talking about his wet dreams, I had it right there and I left the library and hadn't gone back since then." He finished through licks of ice cream.

"Wow when was all this?" Kiba asked curiously, he licked the ice cream melting down the cone.

Shika just stared for awhile "About a month ago, he's tried several other things too. That's just the first time he ever talk to me, before then he always just stalked me; followed me around and stuff . But I never minded till he hit on me."

"You mean you knew him before? He stalked you, and talked to you about perverted stuff?" Haku asked with a lick to his ice cream.

"Yeah, I thought he was just one of those weird guys stalking me but then someone told me he was a 'die hard rock star' and I couldn't believe it? I went to one of they concerts and saw him, then I guessed he only wanted to fuck, so I avoided him." Strangely we all understood.

"What?!? Who stalks you?" I asked surprised.

"A lot of people are always stalking me and you guys for that matter you just don't pay attention to your surroundings." he said with a sigh of boredom.

"Oh okay… I um think I'd seen their concert before, it was good. Their the most hardest metal band there is," Oscar said in a daze.

"For once I think you guys are on to something, we need to get to the top. Their on the top. Their the hottest group in town and they want us with a passion, we are hot. They want to show us the ropes; we don't know the ropes and learning now would help severely. How could we pass up this opportunity?" Kiba snickered.

"Well we'll just have to see, for now we stick to the plan and if it gets bad we drop them. We'll have a meeting every week to talk about this 'plan' on getting to the top. Understood?"

Thy all said yeah and some grunted and with that were went to school…after finishing our ice cream.

* * *

The school day went on pretty weird, we have never had this much attention ever in our lives. As we walked through the hallways everyone was whispering about us. It was as if they wanted us to hear it.

"Are they there recent lovers?"

"I think it's just a booty call"

"No way, I heard from Kabuto senpai that it was a real relationship."

"Well it is."

"Why with them, I look better?"

"A lot of people hate him now, what can we do?"

"We can jump them make sure they never see the light of day."

"Look how hot they are, I'd do that, damn Sasuke is always the first person to get to tap the good ones"

"I know but when he's done I'll take his left overs."

"I heard a rumor that they've been sucking people off in the 9th grade bathroom."

"Me too, I want to get one."

"Hey you think they do girls?"

"Don't know; hope they aren't straight up gay."

We heard all sorts of crap, finally at lunch we were alone no one knew we hide in the old Tai jutsu class room. Till Kiba told Kankuro.

"Hey dobe, where you been, we gotta be acting like a couple in front of others. So should we get started her or are we going to do this a t home?" he asked with an evil sadistic grin.

"Get started on what?" Shika asked lazily.

"Initiation," Was all Gaara said as he walked up to lee and tried to hug him.

Lee took two steps back and crossed his arms as he looked away. Gaara frowned but never the less kept trying with lee.

"You know the initiations to become a die hard…" Suigetsu purred as he walked into the room, soon enough they were all in here. "Can we ask what that is?"

"You never heard of our famous initiation we all pass it off as a rumor but its true." Kankuro teased.

I really don't like them.

"It's simple, a circle jerk. The more the merrier." Shino said maintaining his cool guy façade.

"Hell no!!! We're always putting up with you horny bastards and your shit. I ain't doing it." Morris exploded.

"You are, or you'll be the sideline relationship." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"If it helps Sasuke's got the hottest porno's we could whack you off to that?" Sai tried to convince him. weirdo.

He tried to touch Morris but Morris hit his hands away and gave him a death glare. "Come on you were the hottest piece of ass out there this morning, you were all kissy and sucky and now I can't even touch you?" Sai screamed. Apparently Sai had a major wicked side as well.

Morris glared pure ice at him and he glared back fire, "That's it I'm always putting up with your bitch fits, not today not after turning me on and sending me all those signals."

"SIGNALS??? I did not send you any 'signals'." Morris said offended.

"Get over here and strip, no one else can touch him I'll initiate him myself." Sai said as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his pants.

"don't you dare touch me or so help you KAMI-san I'll chop your dick off and shove it so far up your-" He didn't get a chance to finish cause Sai jumped him. He was roughly kissing and stroking him.

They were all staring at them then Uchiha looked at me, "so you want to do this now or at my crib,"

I looked at Sai's forceful kisses to Morris and the pleasure that this forced love thing Sasuke was talking about was giving him. Oddly I found myself aroused and wanting to intimidate him. So I said "Make me."

"What was that dobe?" he asked closing the distance between us.

"Make. Me." I emphasized each word out in a daring way.

"If you keep threatening me I'll have to show you that it is with in my power to forcibly initiate you." He said coming even closer, he licked his lips and came half way towards me to kiss. I took him up on the offer and kissed him. He was licking my bottom lip asking for entrance and it was soon granted. He was fondling me, while the other hand held my head to him as he deepened the kiss.

When we finally did break for air he had my pants undone and was giving me the hand job of my life, while he lead my hand to his twitching cock. I took it and gave it an experimental stroke and he groaned. When I did it again he cried out and through his head back.

I take a look around and everyone is in the same predicament, again.

Gaara had lee kneeling in front of him as he sat, giving him head, while he was fingering a half naked lee. Lee was groaning and giving it his all cause Gaara was throwing his head back trying to silence his moans. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit his lip to quiet himself. Lee was stuffing his face with as much of Gaara's dick as possible, and then some. They seemed to be enjoying things. Gaara gave a frustrated little growl as he pulled lee's mouth off his dick and pulled his stretched asshole over his dick he pushed Lee's hips down and groaned at hot tightness.

"…Lee, good…huh…" Gaara groaned as they started rocking hard against each other.

Shika was caught in an embrace and was trying to hold Suigetsu's hand as Sui gave him a stroked his member. He was excepting the kisses and the groping without so much as a complain, but his resolution broke down and he melted into the attention. Suigetsu lead Shika's hand to his leaking member and forced him to do the first couple of strokes.

Haku and Neji were at sixty-nine and both groaning in shear ecstasy. Which was sort of weird maybe even uncomfortable to see.

Oscar…EW Oscar…he was enjoying things…lets just leave it at that.

Kiba was giving his best wank job while receiving one of equal, maybe better status. He was kissing all over Kankuro and Kankuro was kissing back smugly. It was as if he were saying 'that's right I own you.'

And Morris, the hypocrite was giving and receiving, while face fucking Sai, the best damn hand job yet.

It seemed that the Uchiha bastard did not like having only half my attention he tightened his grip to a painful squeeze. When I yelped and stared at him pleading he licked my lips and stroked my member lovingly.

"Watch me; watch me give you all this pleasure while you let me fuck your hand. Don't you dare look away either, dobe." He growled.

I forced my eyes to focus on his and tried my hardest not to close my eyes in the intense pleasure I was feeling. He seemed to have noticed, and smirked down at me like 'that's right, dobe, no one else can give you pleasure like this'

I was on the breech he was changing pace to delay the inevitable, but I don't know what it was the rough kissing or the intense pleasure but I came and hard. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I unconsciously screamed his name. I feel into his arms and he supported the extra weight, I notice faintly that he was shaking and whispering my name over and over. There was also warm wetness in my palm. Signaling that he had came with me.

When he caught his breathe he stared at me and then got mad "I said don't look away, dobe. Why'd you blink?" he asked sadistically.

A few minutes later and everyone came together and fell together. We were out for the day and I was feeling sleepy.

"Sasu-" I started but he shh'd me and said "sleep" and I tried to say no and ended up falling asleep. With tomorrow I would have to go to the bastard idol boys house. Oh great…

* * *

The next day came and went I went to Sasuke's as I was told and went into his room I wasn't expecting to see a girl giving him head on the floor.

"Fuck LeAnn that's good." He moaned.

"SO am I interrupting something?" I said with my hand on my hips.

Sasuke turned surprised and smiled but the girl even though she saw me just kept going.

Whore.

She finished with a bang cleaned up and turned to me, "Who are you?" she said with an attitude.

"I'm Naruto who are you?"

She smiled as if 'are you serious' and turned to Naruto and smirked "That's him? Every one was talking as if he was a Greek god. He ain't much but I can work with him." She said.

This girl, this 'LeAnn was trouble. She was a pop girl, she dressed slutty: School Blouse too small, with only two buttons done, her bow was around her neck like a chocker, skirt way too small, stockings up to the thigh, and too much makeup. Her hair was dark curls that were so dark that it border lined blue. Her eyes were piercing and her presence was cold. Every thing about her oozed sex; She even chewed gum like sex.

"What? Don't tell me I got to have sex with HER?" I ask the idol boy.

"Ah no way, your years away from earning this but uh, I am going to make you look like your not. I'm going to make you look like a die hard rock star boyfriend. I also will make you and your friends act the part of a die hard. You heard?"

I hate her…

"Who the fu-" I started

"LeAnn Malice rosé the third, pleasure is yours. I'm idol boys step sister kind of anyway." She said with a smile.

"Yeah well malice I got things I need to discuss with said Uchiha…"

"Not till we hit that mall you don't, now get dressed. Oh wait, you are dressed, ugh we need to work on this. Saaasuke??? Next time find a cuter one." I had the mind to cut of those infant clothes and choke her with it.

"Shut up Le, I asked for your help and you agreed as long as you get to suck me off remember??? So just comply." Sasuke growled grabbing a shirt. And heading to his car.

We arrived at the mall and the first two stores we went to were weird as fuck, even the name was kind of weird. _Black abyss and Darkness creeps._

We finally reach a semi normal at least I'd heard of it "Hot Topic? What am I gothic?" I said as we walked in.

"Suck it up, rock stars are pretty boys, not Goths, I'll agree that we do shop were the do but that's all. They praise the ground we walk on, not share it." She said so proudly as if that were true.

Sasuke noticed some short tight shorts that were torn at the hem and black checkered.

"Hey dobe what about these?" he said raising them up to me, "I think that you'd look like Sex on legs in these, my sex that is."

"Pervert…" I say snatching them and turning bright red the couple next to us laughed and walked to another side of the store.

"We can buy sexy stuff after we buy essentails, hold these try on these and buy this." LeAnn said proudly.

"A tongue ring I'm not buying this!!!" I state offended.

"You're not, Sasuke is. You can get yours when you actually have sex."

"Sexless dobe…I can get you one if you're jealous." He said with a smile.

"Shut up we are you getting it?" I asked. Bad question...

"Okay, consider it a present for you dobe; I'm getting my cock pierced." He smirked.

"Pervert!!!" I spluttered and he laughed while shopping as well, when we were done LeAnn made me change and were the new outfit, which included: 1 all black shirt that said fall out boys ain't got nothing on me, but I fucked them all, a pair of black skinny jeans, a chocker, eye liner black Goth clubs and new all black vans.

"I feel-"

"Hey hotty, yeah you, the blonde, can I talk to you for a minute?" A cute brunette said from the shoe store across the store.

Not like I wasn't use to being eye candy but this was in fact the hottest guy(besides Uchiha) that I ever got hitting on me. Idol boy step behind me and shot cute brunette a death glare… bye bye brunette it was good while it lasted.

"I told you," LeAnn said with a sip of this drink some guy who was drooling over her bought. "Now for your peons…I mean friends with the over needed make over." She said waling to the elevator.

* * *

I sat there as the boys stared at me, and watched in awe. I had to resist the idea to actually go back to the car waiting in front of the house with that evil witch in it.

"N-Naruto you are, hot." Lee said shocked.

Shika woke up stared at me and shook his head "troublesome,"

Haku was touching all over me in awe, "Naruto you're so beautiful, why?"

"Sasuke did this didn't he why won't the mother-fucker come out the car?" Kiba asked angrily "Not that we don't appreciate it its just, he so smug about it."

"Who cares when do we get ours?!?" Oscar asked readily.

"Now if you all go outside, oh yeah the bitch that did this is the bitchiest girl around don't try to argue with her. She'll do you good if you just shut up…" I say "And hold back from killing her, then you'd be a miracle worker." I muttered.

The all looked out the house and see the girl of wet dream waiting by the care trying aimlessly to flirt with Uchiha. He seemed to be waiting impatiently for me and finally when he saw me he ran up to me smirking.

"You stalkers going or what?" He asked as he put his arm around me.

"Uh duh idol boy we want to look hot like Uzimaki here." Oscar said proudly.

Shikamaru groaned and he dragged his feet to the car out of all of us he was taking it the worst he hated any thing that involved bonding, and interacting in teen activities.

LeAnn grimaced, and she frowned at Uchiha "Why are you giving me the impossible to do? This is worth three dates and sex." She stated.

So he's paying her with sex I'll have to remember that when were alone.

* * *

"this is dumb, troublesome Uchiha senpai." He walked out in pink, a pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts that passed he's knee's and pink rock star gloves. He groaned and walked behind LeAnn, who was holding her hands up as if TADA.

"Look sas I've created a Rock star boyfriend material." LeAnn cooed.

Sasuke looked us up and down and smiled. Lee had black skinny jeans and a green sweater that was skin tight and rock star gloves over the sleeves. His vans were all green.

Kiba had a skin tight red shirt and a vest; he had high shorts and vans as well. Haku had a matching shirt with Morris though their pants were different colors. Haku's hair was free which is unusual when were out of school, and Morris had on two different rock star gloves. Oscar had on all black from his skinny jeans to his shirt and it had giant bug on the back, maybe it for Shino's interest.

I deserve a Grammy, or something." She bragged. She bought us all several other outfits on Uchiha's money of course. "Look at you all you scream hot." She laughed.

"Naruto…this plan of yours better be good." Shikamaru warned, he can do going against his morals and dating his stalker, he can overcome his hatred for all teen activities, he can even give a man he hates a blowjob, but wearing pink was crossing it for Shikamaru.

I hope I was right too…I hope school won't be all too awkward now.

* * *

Okay my bad this particular chapter was writn very badly. I went back and edited it, well most of it. sorry if there are any blunders, i do have homework. I will be getting back to this by march, also the other stories. Please review!!!

And to those who reviewed this without telling me how awful i wrote it shame on you...

Im'm always open to constructed critism, thoughts, opinions, and ideas.

REVIEW THIS!!! I didn't write it for nothing.

2much4dis


	7. Life after Death

"**My boys"**

Warning: there's a lot of yaoi, and smut and lemon do not read if you don't want to fucking see two guys together!!! And there's some swearing…

Disclaimer: I don't own nor ever owned Naruto, nor any other character, attack, prop, ECT. But if I did I would make that show so worth watching.

~ indicates characters P.O.V. ~

Chapter 7

_(Life after death)_

_~Haku~_

"Zabuza…" I cried out into an empty house upon entering it. It had been three years yet I still called out to my dad, or lover whatever you call what we had.

After actually waiting for a response he knew couldn't have ever come I went to work preparing dinner. I set two table spaces the way I always did with Zabuza around. I ate in silence trying to ignore this empty-ness I feel. It's the very same empty-ness I had before I meet Zabuza. It only goes away when he was with me or when I was with the boys did it suspend it self.

Only with people he loved and he hadn't had love waiting for him at home in a long time.

"Huh Zabuza…I miss you." I sulked as I put the fork down and cried.

* * *

Uh no my Haku is sad, I love him I don't wanna see him cry!!! Neji get in the story!!!

* * *

The next day as I walk into school I didn't see Naruto or Morris or any body for that waiting for me. I was overcome by sorrow again.

"Hey, Kohaku you aren't going to cry. I don't think it would look good if you just break down and cry while your boyfriend is here." Neji said with a smirk and the prettiest roses I ever saw. "You want me to cry too."

I accept the roses never mind his being a smart ass we can deal with that later. I smile and kiss his cheek; he looks at me and pulls me to him for a face fuck.

When he pulls back he seems to be satisfied "You're going to have to start being a lot more open in public, like you are when we're alone." He states.

"Well most people know me as quiet Haku, the cute sensitive type." I whisper to him.

"Well, it wasn't the quiet Haku that gave me great head last time. Was it now? So you are to change your persona okay? Any way lets go I'm taking you out." He said with a quick kiss to my nose.

I know I'm blushing, but I ignore it and protest, I mean how much fun could it have been if I was to just give in.

"No I have to go to school, I have two tests today and I want to see Naru-san. Please don't take me Neji-san." I pretend to beg. He did what I wasn't expecting and picked me up.

"Lets go koi, were late and Sasuke will certainly have our ass's for this one. He wants to get going just as much." Neji warned, he threw me over his shoulder and began to walk. I kicked and screamed and I could feel him laughing as other people stared at us walking down the hall.

And there stood Sasuke-kun tapping his foot in annoyance and waiting for us "It's about time you ass wipes." He growled.

"Bite me Cock sucker; I had to get my luggage." He said with a slap to my ass that had me blushing. What no way I'm not his property, though we're going out. Wait wait wait WAIT!!!

"Well lets be off." Sasuke said a little too cheerfully; I hear silent snickering and know it's about me.

I really wish Naruto and Morris were here.

* * *

Flashback:

~Haku~

After the death of my parents and the months of loneliness I was caught and sent to an orphanage, were I was to live out the rest of my days or until I would be adopted or grew up enough to live on my own.

I had a lot of families come in that liked me a whole lot but I hated to be loved because that's how it always started; I was loved, hated, and then they would die because of me.

I had managed to make all the families hate me so far and it was all going good till one day, a man dressed in an all black suit came in. behind him he had several followers and girls holding doors open for him. He had a mask over his face(well the nose down anyway) and he had the darkest tanned skin ever seen on a full blooded Japanese man ever. His hair was a complete mess but it fit him even though it clashed with the way he was dressed it fit him and I found myself automatically interested.

The thing was I knew, since birth probably, that I was gay. No not bi-sexual, though I may say so, I was gay. I liked playing with boys, touching boy, kissing them and everything else your dirty minds can think of. I also knew myself to know that once I'm attracted to someone I won't stop until they're mine. as I approached the man I could feel my heart racing, trying to catch my breathe, I could feel sweat gathering in my palms and I could tell I was paling. When we were about body distance away I stopped he as well as all those around me looked at me.

Then even though they said he never did, I know what I saw, he smiled at me. And I passed out.

When I came awake in the infirmary I was alone I had thought that man of my obsession was just a ream and that I'd never get to see him again. But as I walked to my room I noticed stuff getting moved out. My though it was just one of the twenty-five of the kids in my room getting adopted and I didn't even pay attention as my stuff was moved out. I walked in to see my whole section of the room cleared and the man was sitting there kids around his legs as he sat in a chair telling them stories.

When I was noticed he stopped talking and instead of that heart breaking smile he frowned at my.

"Hello Haku I am Zabuza, Pleasure is yours. You have been blessed because I've just adopted you to be our son and the inheritor of my fortune." He said sternly.

But we never even talked to him, now this and where was the nice man I meet earlier? "But, sir, surely you want one of these kids. They're young, still easy to teach and could make you proud as a fathe-"

"Shut up! I didn't put this up for discussion your stuff has already been sent to my car. And who are you to tell me what I am looking for. You are but a lowly orphan nothing more, when I said you'd be my adopted son that should have been all." He grunted and made me shiver with fear and anger. Out of all the people I had ever been almost adopted by he was the worst. "Now get to the car, you will refer to me as Sir or Zabuza-kun, no father and pa here. Got that?" He said as I turned and walked away.

"Hey Brat, I'm talking to you…" he said as he got up and followed me.

"I know, nor do I care, I would like to have my stuff returned because I have no intentions of being your son." I said as I walked toward the stair case trying to escape him.

"Then why did you come to me then?"

That's right I came to him didn't I? So why now, I know what I saw, and I know what's inside him. But, can I a mere adopted son bring that part out of Zabuza.

"I said I was talking to you!!!" He said grabbing my arm and turning me to him. "You are mine…No one else wants you, no one else can have you got it?" He yelled.

Surely enough I was pushed to the challenge, I will make Zabuza mine as I am his. That was the challenge.

* * *

(flash back over) ~Haku~

As we rode in the car I was meant with a great deal of awkward silence; they stared at me as if I were his boyfriend and not his son.

Till finally "Haku how old are you?" Zabuza asked not looking away from the window.

"I'm eleven, sir." Like why would it matter I asked myself.

He let another moment of silence go by before asking "So you've never had sex, hell you've never been kissed, have you Haku my boy?" He said with a slight smirk in his voice.

I blushed but none the less I answered. "Yes sir, never."

He looked at me so serious so passionate this was my dad this was also my current object of obsession. "Wanna be kissed brat?" He could not be serious.

"Sir-I-" I was at a loss o words. "You're my father Zabuza-kun, my dad." He sucked his teeth.

"And, so? I asked if you wanted a kiss not if you wanted to fuck. Do you want a kiss or not Haku?" He asked a little more fiercely.

I did. I did want a kiss. I licked my lips and lean over a bit "Yes, sir."

"Beg me? Beg me for a kiss?" He said to sadistic, he took of the mask and licked his creamy tanned lips. He had all his teeth as sharp as shark's fangs and he was a rough type of beautiful. As you grow to know me you'll learn that I like things that are beautiful.

"Please kiss me Zabuzaaahh-" he smashed his lips mine and his hot, wet tongue licked at my lips. I followed his movement and opened my mouth only to have him put his tongue in there. It was…weird, I didn't all too much like it, nor did I hate it. It was welcomed at least. The taste of another persons spit is sort of not welcomed. But as his tongue danced with mine I think I sort of let that pass on. I wrapped my hands around him and he did the same trying to hold me toward him.

Neither of us even kept up with how long we were kissing and I only broke for air twice till 'sir were here' came Rika's voice over the intercom.

I was shucked back roughly and he put his mask on and fixed himself up I was to busy trying to pull myself tighter that I didn't even noticed we had stopped and that the doors had been opened.

"Welcome master Haku," Was what the women standing by the person who opened the door said. She looked sick "this way, son" She said with a smile and a hug.

I got hugged I hadn't been hugged for no reason since before mother had died. I hadn't been loved by anyone but my friends since then. "Let 'Me' show you to your room." She said as she pulled me with her.

That whole day I spent exploring the mansion with my mother she said to call he mom and would get mad when I slipped up and called her otherwise. I had fun then dinner came by…

As me and my mom sat down we talked and waited for the food to be placed in front of us. She tabooed me from helping she said that I was too good for it now. Then our conversation was cut short by an entering angry Zabuza.

He sat down with a grunt as a hello to me and a "Subaki" to mommy Subaki.

"Zabuza," was all she said as well. It was easy to tell there was bad blood here.

I still hadn't been able to stop blushing after all a couple of hours ago I was making out with this man.

"Good evening Zabuza-kun-"

"It's Father son father!!!" She stated then she was coughing "I must go lay down. See you in the morning son" She said getting up and leaving.

"Good night mom." I said as she walked coughing through the dining room and to bed.

He waited for her to be out the room before turning to me and saying "I don't care what Subaki-kun says to you, you will not call me 'Dad or father' Is that clear?" he said.

"sir." I answered.

He then took off his mask again I must have been blushing ten times more "now where we?"

This would be a very interesting predicament indeed.

* * *

The first day in my new school were the absolutely the worst. I was mistaken as a girl by everyone, even teachers. I was asked out and picked on and even harassed by teachers!!! After about three days I finally convinced my parents to let me go to public school, I was so happy surely nothing wrong could happen there.

"Hey!!! New kid? You want to play duck-duck-goose?" A blonde headed loud kid asked.

"Uhh aren't we a little too old for this game?" I asked putting up my books.

"You're never too old to play duck-duck-goose?" he argued.

"Hey, listen maybe I'll play if we play something a little more…age appropriate. Like Tag."

"Tags…good…I guess, but don't you go off telling the teacher I touched you or she separate the girls from the guys again." He warned…wait a second.

"I'm a BOY!!! You can tell right?" I screamed, the blonde boy just laughed. He put his hands over me.

"Okay, boy, what's your name _dude_?" he said with a huge grin.

"Haku…Kohaku I am 11 years of age."

"H-Haku it's you? No way! It's me Naruto, we went to the orphanage together, but I got adopted and you …wow who would have known…How's life been?" The blonde-I mean Naruto asked.

"…It's been fine…I hadn't seen you and…Morris" I looked behind the blonde to see the person of my speech was approaching us.

"Hey new kid you playin' or what?" He asked.

"Get this Morris this is Haku, from the orphanage." Naruto said.

"He looked from me to Naruto and then gave a small smirk "Welcome back, Haku"

* * *

(flash back over) ~Haku~

Neji dropped me in the backseat of his all red convertible and began to drive; I struggled to sit up and finally managed to climb to the front.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as I fasten my belt, he looked me and smiled. "Must you be so arrogant, little one? Huh if you must know, the guys all decided to go out today. Get something to eat you know, then catch the fire works today."

"Fireworks for what?" I ask turning on the radio it was rock…Or more precisely _die hard rock _I gave a slight giggle and he smirked.

He switched off the radio, and laughed "Yo don't touch my radio, and the fireworks were for Sasuke's older brother having his birthday. We don't ever go to school on these days" he said as he pulled over

"Well won't we be late…I don't know if Sasuke-kun will accept another tardy." I say playing with the radio again. He switched it of and grasped my hands.

"Let him…"

* * *

(Flash back) ~Haku~

School went good for the next few months, going home was good too. I got to do interesting things with Zabuza-kun too. I began to realize the very special relationship we shared, and it was not that of a father and a son; it was as if he was preparing me to be his lover when Mom passes.

Because mom was going to pass, and soon. I tried with all my might to pretend that she'd be alive and living and with me and Zabuza-kun forever. But as they trained me to be their 'son' she'd often argue with Zabuza-kun and than she'd say things like 'I'm not long for this world, just let me have this.' Or 'I'll be died soon enough, then you can finally move on' I knew they knew that I knew and I tried to learn as quickly and leanly as possible.

School was fun I had a whole group already. Now it was Naruto, Morris, his step brother Oscar, Rock lee, Shikamaru, and me. We were always around each other we were always going to be together too, we all swear.

But one day after school, I had just returned home.

"I'm home mom, Zabuza-kun…" I was greeted by silence and darkness.

"Zabuza-kun, Mom…" I asked into the darkness…

"Master Haku, this is urgent, sir. Sir your mother…she was rushed to the infirmary this afternoon, Zabuza has been with her since…I am sorry to inform you that, my lady…she passed just a few minutes ago." She looked away, "Gomensai, master."

I think for the very first time I was alone again because, yes I loved Zabuza, but as a lover. And yes I love the boys but in different way as well. I had lost my only mother…again…

* * *

Later that day when Zabuza returned home it was all Chaos, he was mad and depressed and the lose of his beloved wife so unexpectedly was so sudden and soon it was slowly consuming my dear father.

"Zabuza is there anything I can do for you-" I asked and suddenly I found myself on my back and looking up into his weepy eyes.

"Zabuza-kun…" And then he kissed me it wasn't as if it hadn't happened before it had it was just different.

I didn't stop him I assumed it was just fun like always, but again it felt different. It was rough and painful and I found that I enjoyed the abuse. He kissed me with a passion, and he was taking off my clothes. I was naked under his watchful eyes, this was weird indeed. He just looked at first. Really just looked. And the he kissed my navel, and then the top of my thigh. And it seemed he was getting lower, we have never played like this before…

"Zabuza…" I stammered. "What, what are you doing?" He pushed both my legs up on his shoulders and liked my now hardened dick. This was becoming severely uncomfortable. His hand went up to abuse my pink nipples, after managing to redden one of them. He tortured the next one.

"Za-"

"Just let me have this, please…Haku let me have this. She's gone…and I miss her. But…she is never coming back." He sounded like he'd become suicidal. I nodded and he took me all into his mouth and sucked hard. I cried out but that was nowhere…I mean nowhere near as painful as the wet finger that went inside me.

"AHHH!!! ZA-BU-ZA!!!" I cried out.

"Shh, it'll get better soon." He said pushing in another finger, it felt like I would break with any more fingers.

"Please, NO Zabuza!!!" I cried out trying to push him off. I didn't want what he was giving me. But those eyes, those pleading eyes that begged me to finish….so I did.

BUT HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST USED LUBE!!!

"Haku, I, I loved…I love you." He said and he shucked his pants down and pumped himself quickly. He pulled his fingers out and pulled my legs over his shoulder. He pushed into me and we both gasped with the new feeling. It was sudden and it was full and I felt hot all over. He was grinding his teeth and breathing really hard trying to stay still.

"…Ha-ku…Damn!!! Ugh…" He gasped. He was waiting and waiting, I didn't really get why either.

"You ready?" Zabuza asked. I nodded, not even knowing why I was, or to what I was nodding to. He nodded back and then grasped the legs on my shoulder for balance and pulled his prick out till just the head was in and slammed back. When I say nothing in my life has ever hurt like that, I mean nothing like this has ever hurt like this!!! I was in some pain, and as I cried out in pain he was doing it again and again, hell, he was building speed.

"Stop, please, sir I want to stop now-" and he was kissing me hard in between words. I was starting to wonder if this is what lovers did. And if it was no wonder mom was dead. But to my own dismay I found that I was still hard. Weird huh? Being in such pain and all…

He reached in between us during his rampant thrust and started to stroke it. Man it was as if in that moment the pain died and an unknown pleasure was seeping through me.

"…Fuck…"I gasped he smiled up at me and I swear it was if looking into pure lust. So this is sex? I like sex.

"Now your liking it boy? Well you'll have to wait; I don't feel like letting you cum just yet." He said with a sadistic smile.

"…huh, you pervert daddy…" I joked back.

"Hm, but who's **your **daddy?" He said back.

"…You…" I said back.

He flipped me over so I was on my hands and knee's and rode me doggy style. This unknown strong pleasure inside me was building up inside me and swirling ready to explode. Until I just couldn't take any more and I exploded; cum splattered all over me and the couch. I gasped for air and pushed back as hard as I could on him. I heard him give a breathy moaned a few seconds after I came down from my high and a hot thick substance pour into me.

We just laid there for a while; to be honest I thought I was asleep. But I wasn't I heard him repeat 'I love you Kohaku' and then that was it black.

Where did this leave me and my father?

* * *

After getting there late because Neji had to show me he ruled things in that car, I saw the guys at the restaurant batting off their own boyfriends advances. I mean really do they think with their dicks. But as me and my ignorant boy toy walked to the table, I noticed at lot of people staring at me, but they all seemed reluctant to even talk to me. I was forced to change in the car because he didn't want me in uniform. I was wearing the usual(Well the usual since LeAnn's shopping spree) : A pair of skinny jeans with a star on the left cheek of my ass, a blue muscle shirt that said _Hyuuga _in black bold letters, a chain from my pocket to the front of my belt, punk star rings, and my hair back in a pony tail. I'd discovered after LeAnn threw out all of my old clothes that most of the new things were punk and the other half said 'Hyuuga'.

"Dude really what took you so long Haku we were getting ready to just leave you all?" Kiba asked in Kankuro's arms.

"I would've been here sooner but Neji-"

"Made him change from that annoying school uniform. Anyway we took a detour and were he aren't we dog boy, so hush now." Neji cut me off. Bastard.

"Hey emo guy with the emo pale eyes, I am not a dog boy I got a name you rock star trash-" Kiba barked back. Then Shika spoke "Hey lets get serious, what are we here for Uchiha-san sempai? I'd like to know why I was dragged away from a day of education." He said with sigh. Suigetsu was rubbing on his thigh and it was clearly disturbing him. He'd probably been doing things like that all day. Shika gave him a look that was unreadable to us but suigetsu certainly got it.

"Hey, lets not fight it's a day of celebration. It's not my brothers birthday today it my black party tomorrow, and I'm taking you all out. We were going to buy some fireworks and launch them off at the beach." Sasuke said taking a sip from the soda that he apparently bought for Naruto.

Naruto looked mad and quickly took the drink back, sasuke just smirked. He bit Naruto's ear and laughed when he gasped.

"Take me shopping, make me happy, and buy me jewelry!!!" Oscar yelled grabbing onto Shino's arm.

"Let's go then." Sai said.

* * *

(Flash back)

I had been with Zabuza-kun for a year and a half now, and yet nothing seemed to have changed. I was with Zabuza almost all the time anyway, so? I feel like for once in my life I actually had someone to love me.

"Zabuza-kun?" I said one random day while we were taking a bath. "Hey zabuza… get up you lazy bastard."

"What do you want you annoying brat?" He growled but he bit my neck playfully.

"Ouch Zabuza-kun, that hurts…you bastard." I lied of course "Are we going to be together forever?"

He looked at me weird like and said "Of course Haku…don't think otherwise-"

"That's not what I meant!!! I meant do you think we could be excepted in the eyes of the world Zabuza-kun!?! I love you and you love me but legally were Father and son, so…I just want to be with you always!!! I don't want this to be taken from me too! Not like everything else!!!" I yelled.

He cut me off with a kiss not all too passionate but enough to shut me up "we're here now so what difference does it make? And once you turn Eighteen you can forfeit my name and we can be together legally in the publics eyes." He assured me.

"It's much more than that Zabuza-kun, everything in good in my life disappears or they die or they hate me. But why, why do they leave me? I'm I that hard to love!?!" I cried I was in love and I'd be damned if I let anyone take it from me again.

"Haku…"

I was sad I didn't want him to go; I didn't want to be afraid of loneliness.

"We live in the now, Haku, we live in the now…" Zabuza said.

That would be the last time I held my father as I confessed my love for him; and announced my feelings together.

* * *

{a month later}

I stand there in the pain,

Hoping I could get through the rain,

Try to love me more if you can,

Hoping I can love you more than I plan,

No need for conclusion, not in this house;

No need for goodbye or an ending my spouse.

No need for goodbyes or so longs… the need for an ending has long since been gone.

_Need for conclusion_ by 'L'Frank

I couldn't speak nor was there any sound I could just watch. it was me and I was an adolescent and I was crossing the streets crying. I remember this is the first time somebody died for me it was my third grade best friend and he pushed me out of the way getting hit in the process.

I try to scream for him, move little me, and move…nothing he won't move though.

Then suddenly it happen cept this time it wasn't my best friend this time it was …Zabuza!!!

He was hit and blood was everywhere and I knew I knew…Zabuza-kun was going to die…because of me…

I awoke in a puddle of sweat morning had come and I was a little late to say goodbye to Zabuza.

I went to school very skeptical that day, when it was over I rushed home I didn't even wait for the car that would usually come and get me. I was running I needed to get home to the only thing I had and was not giving up with out a fight.

I ran trough a street without checking, I was sure nothing was coming then a all black Impala came from the other street and turned heading straight down the street I was in. For the second time in my life I heard that loud screeching sound and the sight of a car heading for me that couldn't have stopped if it wanted to. Which it did. I could not move and as I saw my life flash before my eyes, I heard a…

"Damned brat move!!!" I turned and saw Zabuza running at me at the speed of light he pushed my shoulder really hard and I felt my feet come off the floor as I flew to the sidewalk and I heard a hard crash. Something or someone had hit the car hard, the person rolled of the car and tumble to the ground. The car screeched its stop and the driver got out and screamed omigawd!

And I finally regained conscience and control of my body; I sat up thinking 'why, why is it every thing I love is taken away from me? Why now Zabuza…No I love you. So please not now…don't DIE ON ME!!! God tell me w-' I felt someone else sitting on me, the weight was heavy and when I gave it a shove it growled at me and barked out.

"Haku, you damned brat trying to kill yourself." He rolled of me and pointed toward the person who DID get hit.

"Go see if there alive, brat." He commanded.

I quickly got up dusted myself off and limped over to the person. It was a blonde man with Spikes similar to Naruto. Come to think of it he looked a lot like Naruto. He was laying there motionless for several moments I heard ambulance sirens and I tried to wake him.

"Hey mister, you'll be okay…they paramedics are here" I said as the came out and helped him on the stretcher.

He turned to me with those blue eyes and smiled he grabbed me before they could put him in the ambulance and said, "Take care of my Naruto, you hear…and form now own don't be so reckless your father was so worried. You could've lost him, Haku. He loves you sincerely, so be a little safer…for him. Tell Naruto, I…love him…"he went to sleep and they rushed him in the car….

What a second…'tell Naruto I…love him…'

Is that Naruto's dad!?! Wait I ran after the car. The other paramedics were chasing me trying to threat my wounds. I had to know for naruto's sake and how did he know so much about us? I was caught and I realized I was crying as the paramedics treated me.

How, how will I tell Naruto?

~Naruto~

The door bell rang and Iruka (after escaping the groping hands of Kakashi) answered. "Hello…oh" it was two cops the meaner one with dark hair, Sort of bluish said. "Are you Naruto Uzamzki?"

I ran up to the door thinking it was for that shop lifting incident, "Iruka I can explain," I cooed.

"Explain what?" Iruka said mad.

"Um he is Naruto" Kakashi said pointing down to me as he came behind us.

"Naruto, we have some bad news…we found your father. He's dead."


	8. an awoken rivalry

"**My boys"**

Disclaimer: I don't own and well you know wasn't paid so suck it!

Warning this is Yaoi not that hard core but it will get there so kiss it. Okay.

~indicates pov~

Chapter 6

_Something extra, awaking rivalry. _

~Naruto~

SO I go over to Sasuke's house because I was asked to so I did, and I actually came across Sasuke…and LeAnn. Again. Again I walk in on the two. Again…

LeAnn…on her knee's again.

Some one say whore much.

Again she was here doesn't she have a life or men that actual wants her?

He finally looked up at me and pushed her head back gently, he gave me that familiar stare that read…what are you looking at? Though it didn't intimidate me I felt my eye twitch. Maybe I was infuriated with the ignorance of this giant idiotic prick and I was called the dobe!

"Dobe…?" he said with that dumb ass smirk. I swear something snapped in me. It snapped so fast that I punched him fast enough to be registered by him and the girl who jumped back and swore softly. He looked up at me mad and confused right before my nerves did it again. I punched him with the other hand, he fell this time. It was-it was all impulse I swear but it felt good.

"Dobe, what the hell!" He barked.

Punch.

"Ouch quit it!"

Punch

"Okay I get what you're trying to tell me." He held his bruised cheek and I stopped.

"Whoa, well the kid has balls." LeAnn kidded.

It was like the color red flashed behind my eyes and when I came back to my senses she was on the floor with a bloody lip.

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed as she jumped up and punched me back. And you would think she hits like a girl. Well you're wrong!

I went flying into the wall; she came walking over at me with a huff and her arms up in boxing position. Obviously she fought with the boys she had the skill of a male boxer.

"Oh hells no, stand up! Stand up bro, I'm ganna knock you out. Knock your fucking block off!" Sasuke pulled her back and threw her on the bed so he could walk toward me.

"Dobe…looks like you came kinda mad. It's okay though I get what your trying to say I won't do this with her anymore."

"What! I don't care what you do—"

"Then why punch me, you were obviously mad." He said while helping me up.

LeAnn fumed, "Then why'd I get hit, ass?"

"LeAnn it's obvious, Sai will be late to come and get you so why don't you go and take my car and leave."

"The new one?" she screamed excited.

"No the old one—yes the new one, now leave."

"I get to ride a porche I get to ride a porche, I get to ride a porche!" LeAnn sang as she dance out the room.

"You…know something teme, you really suck! You come here with all the bull shit and then I catch you not once but twice cheating on me no not me we are not together! But you could at least pretend that this shit is real." I screamed.

"Listen you little (the u word) I don't do these things cause I'm cheating LeAnn is not interested in me. Plus even if I was I do it because it pleases me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what the fuck are you goin' to do about it!"

and I quote what LeAnn had just said, "Knock your fucking block off, bro!"

"Hm, its funny you think you can when I just had to pull a girl off of whooping your ass! Besides I wouldn't be asking LeAnn to freaking blow me and shit if you'd just man up and take your role."

"'My role?' Listen you freakin' bisexual man whore—cause I've grown tired of repeating myself—I Naruto fucking Uzumaki don't got to do any damned thing for you! Its my role now to be on my knees, I know you and your friend like to be sluts, cock suckers, but I'm not. I won't and even if every fucking body I know falls pray to your stupid act-this boy won't. Because I'm not your fucking boy toy!"

"Dammit Usurantonkachi your really trying to man up. But I don't like repeating myself either," his hands came around my throat and squeezed cutting off my air supply leaving me in shock. "I am Sasuke Uchiha," he emphasized his name with a squeeze and a demonic voice. "And I don't take shit from nobody and I expect to get _everything _I want. All I ask is that you do what a boy toy is suppose to do. For fucks sake I have a libido for a freaking teen, it needs to be sated. And I'm trying to be respectful toward your feelings you say you don't wanna lose that pretty little present in between those legs, and I swore I wouldn't take it. Not yet anyway. But you—you can't even open your freaking mouth and voice your issues." He threw me back against the wall.

I slide down and hit the floor. "…"

"I don't care if you only wanted it to be a 'thing' its not a 'thing' any freaking more! Get it! We are a couple. The whole world sees us as a gay couple, they don't think were acting so why are we acting!" he hissed.

"Because I'm not—"

"Yes you are and you will." He walked toward the door and closed it.

"Sasuke I'm not playing this shit anymore, cut it out."

"Who says I was playing in the first place." He said taking off his shirt.

His pants were already undone and his hair already mused. "So get on the bed Naruto, today's the day you want to man up, so man up take charge of your role and what's yours."

"I don't wanna—Sasuke I don't wanna do—cut it out!"

Pounce!

Before I knew it I was rolling around on the floor with Sasuke and he was kissing and biting all over me.

"THIS IS RAPE!"

"No not really…perhaps a bit forced love, no not rape." He shucked his hands into his pants and massaged my cock. "Rape requires you to _not to _be wanting this."

"Raper…" I hissed curling into myself.

"That's not a word—you mean rapist. And I'm not raping you." He hissed.

"Rape! Someone help me!" I kept hitting his face and struggling yet it didn't work.

"Naruto! Bro were…" Morris stood there staring at him. His eyebrow kept twitching with anger. "S-Sai, get your gay ass friend away from Naruto."

"Ah…Sas…you're supposed to be abstinent!" Sai cursed.

"I…I wasn't going to do anything…serious anyway."

"Is that a condom on the floor?" Morris pointed out.

"Uh…no…" he lied.

So while he was looking up at Sai I punched him, "Teme! Listen ass wipe if you ever come at me like that again I'll knock your fucking tongue ring down your throat!" I hissed crawling over to Morris. Who hugged me to him and stared at Sasuke with his evil smirk.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment, something really sad in his expression then he turned away, "Dobe."

"Sasuke…we must go finish rehearsal, so can you and dickless come on." Sai smiled nonchalantly and walked over to Morris and I.

"Shut up stupid." Morris mumbled quietly. "When's this dumb cherry party anyway?"

* * *

Okay I love-love my own story, and so I took in consideration all the advice and problems people saw (which besides grammar and OOC was nothing) and I realized some of my characters are out of character. And some of my angst is kind of not there…well not there completely. I'm not pissed if you all have something you want to complain about. hell I love flamers. Because you read the whole story and kept reading and then reviewed. So the next couple of chapters I will work on getting my characters into character and still sticking on plot but you know keeping that angst of a virgin there. Thanx for the love read and review.

2much4dis.

The button is right there! - Then look down! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are My Boys, My Stalker Boyfriend, The Unread Docs, p.s. i love you too, ALL STARS, ViXeN, and To Be Hokage. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here. My Profile Is Not 2much4dis It's **The Ultimate Uke **to get my email address head there.

~The Ultimate Uke

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
